Miss You
by TeenTitansFanForever02
Summary: I can't think of a title wow. I just wanted to update what I'm doing for the next month or so, but a little Amedot fluffy thing. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! Doubt anyone remembers me but…hi!**

* * *

 **I am really sorry that I haven't updated for months, but before I go back to school in September I'm hoping to have at least the first chapter of my revised Teen Titans story up, at least one more chapter of that Gravity Falls fic I started writing (or to at least START writing one or both), and I'm working on another Gravity Falls one shot that I hope to have out soon.**

 **But yeah that's basically the plan for the rest of the summer, I have my own laptop again so that's extremely helpful. But I'm really sorry, I hate making excuses but I have very little energy and motivation and it's really hard for me to do pretty much everything (depression is AWESOME).**

 **I took a creative writing class a few months ago and I really hope that improved my writing abilities, I guess we'll see!**

 **One more thing; I know I said I'd keep Highschool up until I have the revised version up but it's just so bad so I'm going to delete it (probably tomorrow). So, sorry to anyone who actually liked it. ^^'**

* * *

 **Well here's a small…story like thing because fanfiction rules…I have to have some form of a story. Also this has been gnawing at me for a few weeks so I might as well write it.**

 **I intended for this to be Amedot friendship but take it however you want, I ship them romantically too.**

 **Also this is supposed to take place a little after Gem Drill, not sure exactly when but…yeah sometime after (Peri still doesn't know about her metal powers though…so before Too Short to Ride).**

… **In case you can't tell, the italics are Peridot's thoughts…she's not actually speaking when it's italics.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Peridot should have known that she wouldn't get off the hook _that_ easily for insulting her superior to her face and destroying one of her proudest achievements. Shortly after her and Steven took care of the Cluster, Yellow Diamond came to earth with about half an army. Now, that wouldn't have been so bad but currently the Crystal Gems only consisted of Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Lapis, and Peridot. Needless to say, they were hopelessly outnumbered.

With Lapis still exhausted from her time as Malachite, Peridot not having any powers, and Steven only having defensive weapons, the Crystal Gems should have lost this battle. However they fought hard and well enough to warrant Yellow Diamond's army to retreat…but they all knew she'd be back soon.

Although they won this battle, they didn't leave without damage. Pearl had been poofed and still hasn't reformed. Steven had been injured as well, he spent most of his time in bed. Lapis had been more traumatized than before and refused to talk to anyone (except for Steven…occasionally). Garnet and Amethyst left with minimal damage and were fully recovered after a few days; they spent all their time taking care of Steven.

Which only left Peridot, in the barn…alone. It was her choice, honestly, though she would have much rather been with Steven or Amethyst or Lapis or…anyone really. But she felt as if this whole ordeal was her fault and didn't feel right seeking comfort. Lapis wanted nothing to do with her but Garnet, Amethyst, and even Steven sometimes came to check on her, but she would always insist she was fine and request to be left alone. They stopped coming after a while.

* * *

It's been about a month since the battle and at this point Peridot was seriously considering finding some way to go back to the moon base and contact someone on Homeworld so she could surrender herself to Yellow Diamond and end her friends' suffering. She could probably fix the panel, and there had to be _some_ form of communication on there right?

She would be held prisoner or harvested…

Or shattered, if she was lucky.

Before she had too much time to dwell on these thoughts, she was interrupted by someone opening the barn doors. "Hey Peri, s'it okay if I come in?" Amethyst asked gently. Peridot was too annoyed and upset to argue so she nodded once and hugged her knees closer to her chest. Amethyst went and sat next to her. They were both silent for a while.

 _She's only here out of pity. You don't deserve them. Everything that's happened to them since you got to earth is_ _ **your fault**_ _._

"We haven't heard from you in a while. Everyone's pretty worried about you." Amethyst tried.

 _Yeah, right._

It was silent again.

Peridot really missed them. She wanted so badly to go to the house but she just…couldn't. She felt herself start to tremble. Amethyst touched her shoulder. "You okay?"

She bit her lip to keep it from shaking. "I don't know." She whispered. Amethyst frowned and moved closer to her, her hand still on Peridot's shoulder.

"Hey, it's over now right?"

"Yeah…" _For now._ She felt tears sting in the corners of her eyes.

"Peri, we really, really miss you." Amethyst squeezed her shoulder.

Peridot sobbed and hid her face in her knees, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Amethyst pulled Peridot closer to her and hugged her. Peridot allowed herself to be moved, too tired to fight it. "It's okay."

* * *

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
